The NotsoPerfect Kill
by Sir Edward
Summary: [Rated 'M' for violence and rape] Onexshot. Tanaka Ibaraki and Yoshimitsu Niigata are the only students left on the island... What will happen when the two foes meet? And who will win? Please R&R. First BR fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Not-so-Perfect Kill

Female #14 Tanaka Ibaraki woke to a painful throbbing in her head.

She tried to move her arms and legs, but met stiff resistance, and looking to see what caused it, she winced as she felt something hard jab into her back. It felt like a rock, but it was too rectangular to be one, and then she remembered.

(Flashback)

_She was running from Male #8 Yoshimitsu Niigata when she had tripped, and landed on the ground._

_She hurriedly picked herself up, but he was on top of her before she could get too far._

_He had tackled her, and hit her with something, and she remembered when she had dropped her gun, it had landed under her when she had fallen._

(End Flashback)

"_My gun!_" She thought; her hopes lifted as her thought of living was brought back in a burst of realization.

But then she saw that she was tied quite securely to stakes in the ground, and she couldn't move her arms much to reach for her gun.

As she contemplated the ropes, she noticed that one of them was rotted enough so that she might be able to break it.

But before she could start, Yoshimitsu appeared in front of her.

"I've been waiting for this..." He said in a slightly crazed tone, rubbing his hands together in an odd gesture.

Tanaka looked up at him confused.

"_Please don't let him take long to killing me!_" she though, her eyes closed, pulling against the rotted rope, willing it to snap in her mind.

But her thoughts where distracted when she felt something warm and wet run down her cheek.

"AH!" She screamed, opening her eyes to find that he had just licked her, and was going to do it again.

"Shut up girl! No one else is left! I killed them all, even your little lover boy, Toshihiro Mitsuke! He's dead, along with that oaf friend of his... But don't you worry your little head. I have a surprise for you!" He said, his voice cruel and full of lust.

His hands traveled to her shirt and he pulled it up, all the while grinning as she struggled to keep herself hidden.

He caressed the soft flesh of her stomach, and chuckled a little as Tanaka gave an involuntary shudder, as he teased her skin with his fingertips.

"PLEASE! Just... NO! STOP!" She cried out, tears starting to stream from her eyes.

His hands played a little more across her stomach, before his moved the shirt up more, and exposed her breasts.

"Ummm... So lush!" He said, as he ran a single finger down from her neck to her nipple.

"Stop... Please, don't!" She said, struggling to suppress the groans that threatened to escape her lips.

He took out his knife, and cut the bra off of her, and tossed it away.

He smiled down at her, and then he bent his head down, and ran his tongue over the tender brownish-pink flesh.

"UHHHH! No..." She groaned, biting her lip until it bled to keep the feelings of pleasure down.

He continued to mouth her until he felt it get hard.

She issued another moan, this one also quickly suppressed, but her breathing betrayed her, for she was starting to breath faster, and her breath came in short gusts.

"I see you like it." He said with an evil grin.

"NO! I..." Tanaka said miserably, tears now pouring from her eyes, and dripping onto the ground.

He put her other nipple in his mouth, and worked it, nipping and sucking it until it too was firm.

She was panting slightly now, hating herself for giving into this intrusion of her body, and loathing Yoshimitsu more and more by the minute.

"_He's going to rape me before he kills me! Why do I deserve such a cruel death?_" She asked herself, trying to keep her mind off of the teen that was rubbing her nubs with his fingers, purring gently to himself.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her skirt being lifted.

"NO, NO, NO!!!!!" She pleaded to him, hoping that there was a little shred of humanity in the boy, so that he could see that he was hurting her, and not pleasing her.

But he paid no heed to her cries.

His hands ran along the inside of her legs, admiring the muscle and pearly flesh that he loved so much.

Yoshimitsu was excited by her response, which was to buck up, in hopes of getting away.

He finished pulling up her skirt, and teased the white cloth that stood between him and her.

She pulled back a little, shaking her head, for she had given up trying now.

"_Just get it over with!_" She though, her mind going off to find something else to cling to, other than this horrid reality, as he stroked her under wear again, eliciting a sob/groan from Tanaka.

He smiled again.

"_I think it's time... I know I'm ready!_" He said, as he freed himself of clothing, and pulled down her underwear.

She struggled a little, not wanting to lose the one thing she had kept pure for all her teen years, but now it was about to be taken whether she wanted it to be or not.

He lay down on top of her, and clamped his lips onto hers, and began to suck hard.

She couldn't pull away, but she tried, not wanting this to happen.

But then it came.

His shaft plunged deep within her, and she screamed into the 'kiss' but he just crushed their lips together harder, so that her scream was more a loud hum in the back of her throat.

He slammed into her again, not caring about the fact that the girl beneath him writhed in pain, as she was violated, for it only served to make him want to do it more.

So he did, he did it again, harder, and she just about passed out from the pain, but that salvation didn't come, so she would have to be conscious of everything he did to her.

His hands ran to her breasts, fondling them, but the feeling of her lower half being ripped mercilessly to ribbons overshadowed the slight pleasure they produced.

She was rasping now, more from pain than pleasure, and she felt she might be bleeding, as he pounded into her like a wild animal, crushing her back into the gun, like it was telling her that she'd never escape, even though salvation was just beneath her.

He ground his mouth against hers, not putting his tongue into her mouth, because she might bit it off it he did.

He then pulled out of her, and ran a trail of bloody kisses down her front (he had split her upper lip while 'kissing' her), and when his tongue found her hole, he grinned.

His tongue slid in, and she trembled, but the pain from before was still coursing through her body, so the 'pleasure' it gave her was lessened.

But he kept at it, his warm mouth explored all over, giving her little spasms of pleasure, until he found her clitoris.

When his tongue found that, it was like a drastic change had overcome her.

She gasped, and tried to pull away, but it felt so good, and she almost didn't want it to stop.

He ran lips over it, and she moaned, lifting her hips slightly as she did.

"_Good, she's giving in_" He thought, flicking his tongue out to caress her insides.

The same basic response, and he then started to work it, and her groans became louder, and more frequent, as he licked and fingered her.

Soon she had given in entirely, and was bouncing her hips in counter time to his finger thrusts, but soon he got bored with that, and decided it was time to finish up.

He remounted her, and jammed himself back inside of her.

She thrust back, but was met with pain again, but it was much less than it was before.

He kept at it for a few more minutes, her groans becoming louder by the second, and then pulled out, shooting his essence all over her breasts.

He smiled down at her, but her eyes where closed, and she was panting hard from the invasion, but he knew he had won.

He stood, and put his clothes back on, and then leaned against a tree, and fell asleep, not knowing about the gun that was right underneath the girl he had just raped.

(Three hours later.)

Tanaka had been awake for the whole time, feeling sorry for herself, and wishing she hadn't given in to Yoshimitsu, because she felt dirty now, like a used rag that he'd throw away when he woke from his post-sex slumber.

She hadn't known it, but the rope had broken a little, and was now hanging on by just a few threads.

Then she glanced at the rope, and figured she might as well give it a try one last time, but to her great surprise, the rope was mostly broken.

"_It must have happened while..._" She stopped and shuddered at the thought, but now she could have her revenge.

She gave a sharp tug on the rope, and it snapped.

She grinned.

Then she pulled down her shirt, ignoring the dried cum on her chest, and undid her other hand.

She sat up, and grabbed the gun from behind her, and then she pulled her skirt down, and undid her legs.

She stood, and walked up to Yoshimitsu, and kicked him in the balls, waking him instantly.

"Wake up you fucking bastard! Judgment has come, and justice will be served!" She said, pointing the .45 Magnum in his face.

He just groaned from the blow to the crotch, and didn't move.

"DIE!" She yelled, pulling the trigger a bunch of times, putting bullet after bullet into his body, and smiling as she did.

When she had spent the entire clip, she spat on the body, and walked away, knowing that she had won the game, but she had lost her virginity for this victory.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

(One Day later)

Tanaka took a long shower at home, and washed the dirt, cum and blood off of her body.

She had been home for an hour, and hadn't said a word to anyone; she just went straight to the bathroom and to clean the stench of rape off of herself.

Though her back and pelvis killed her, she forced herself to stand and take a shower, and as the water ran over her she felt pain in her groin, but she bit her lip, and continued to shower until all the evidence that she could remove from herself was washed away by the stinging water.

She gave a minute groan, as the hot water ran over her body, relaxing muscles she never knew she had, and soon she decided to sit in a tub of water for a while, so she got out of the shower, and filled the tub up.

She sat and soaked the water up, and after an hour, she got out.

She toweled off quickly, and left the bathroom, going to her room and locking the door, not wanting anyone to disturb her.

Soon she was asleep, and she didn't wake up.

Her parents found her the next day, pale and cold in her bed, after her father had picked the lock on the door, because he was worried about her.

They cried over her body, and mourned the loss of their only child, and vowed that they would make the Japanese government pay for their loss.

They buried her the next day, and had a small funeral, with some flowers and a short wake.

And so ends another exciting tale of Battle Royale, a Program that is not for those who are weak hearted, for only those who have true inner strength will live to see the next day...

_**The END!**_


End file.
